


That Would Be Enough

by FeelSoHelpless



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and a totally hardcore eliza, jk, she's a cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelSoHelpless/pseuds/FeelSoHelpless
Summary: A little drabble on That Would Be Enough





	That Would Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think and if there's anything you want me to write let me know

Eliza was humming along to the heavy metal song playing on the radio as she frosted the cookies she baked. Everything felt fine, the sun was shining through the kitchen window and she hadn’t experienced any morning sickness that day.

Eliza’s pregnancy has been filled with getting sick at all hours of the day so far. She was still waiting for the day that the throwing up would stop. It didn’t help that whenever she calls or Skypes Alex while he’s deployed she didn’t tell him that she was pregnant. She just couldn’t find it in herself to tell him. She wanted him to be at home, to survive and see his child grow up.

She set aside the knife she was using to frosting and stuck a small portion of her finger into the frosting. Eliza quickly sucked the sweet confection off of her finger.

The sound of a key unlocking the front door caused Eliza to freeze. The only people that had a key to the house was her and Alex, and as far as she knew he was still in Afghanistan. Fear flowed through her veins. Eliza grabbed the butter knife she was using to frosting the cookies and held it out in front of herself like she might be approaching a rabid animal.

The front door opened and the sound of heavy footsteps entering the house caused her heart to slam in her chest. She hesitantly moved forwards, ignoring the music that was still filtering through the radio.

Eliza peeked her head around the doorway of the kitchen, the butter knife clenched tightly in her hand.

The moment she laid eyes on the figure, she dropped the butter knife. It hit the floor with a clang and the figure looked up at the sound. He looked tired, there were dark smudges under his eyes and his mouth seemed to be etched into a frown, until he saw her. When he gazed straight into her eyes his mouth shifted into a grin.

Alex dropped his duffel bag as Eliza rushed at him. She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and sticking her face in his neck. Almost hesitantly, like he wasn’t sure if she was actually there, he wrapped his arms around her.

Feeling Alex in her arms again as well as the hormones causing tears to run down her face like a torrential rainstorm. He smelled of sweat and faintly of his cologne. Eliza pulled back slightly and desperately pressed her lips against Alex’s.

God, she loved this man.

He responded to the kiss and pulled her closer against him. She kissed him as if it had been years since they had last seen each other and not five months.

Suddenly, he froze against her and stepped back slightly. His hands slid from her back and around to the slight bump on her stomach. Alexander’s eyes were wide in shock and his mouth was moving with no words coming out. Eliza bit her lip, worry flooding her veins. Every second that he remained silent, it felt like instead of butterflies, zoo animals were stomping in her stomach.

“How long have you known?” Alex finally murmured.

“A month or so.” She replied uncertainly. She meant to tell him each time they skyped or called, but each time the words couldn’t come out.

“Eliza, you should’ve told me.”

Guilt flooded her system and she could feel tears slip down her face. Alex reached over and wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumb.

“I wrote to Washington to send you home.” She heard the intake of breath at her words, she probably should not have written to his commanding officer to send him home. But, she just wanted her child to have a father.

“No,” Alex said strained.”

“I begged him to send you home.” Eliza’s hands reached for his and held them in a strong grip that he returned.

“You should have told me.”

“I’m not sorry.” Eliza said, her voice not wavering in the slightest. She knew that it was for the best for Alex to be there for their child.

“I knew that you would fight until everyone is dead.” Alex remained silent, confirming her words. “But, you deserve a chance to meet your child.”

Eliza glanced up at him and the moment that she did she almost wished that she didn’t. Tears were slowly making their way down his face, like a stream that was drying up.

Alex cleared his throat before cautiously looking into her eyes.

“Will you relish being a poor man’s wife?” His voice was low, almost like he could barely utter the words. “Unable to provide for your life.”

“I relish being your wife.” She squeezed his hand affectionately and refused to move from her place next to him. Eliza wasn’t going to let him go until he realized how much she loved him.

“Just stay alive, that would be enough. And if this child shares a fraction of your smile or a fragment of your mind.” Alex drew in a shuddering breath, obviously having a hard time keeping it together. “I don’t pretend to know the challenges you’re facing or the worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind.”

Eliza reached up and wiped away a stray tear that was making its way down his face. She could feel tears falling from her own eyes, but she couldn’t find it in herself to wipe them away.

“We don’t need a legacy. We don’t need money. If I could grant you peace of mind, if you could let me inside your heart. Let me part of the narrative. In the story they will write someday. Let this moment be the first chapter, where you decide to stay and we could be enough.”

The only sound was sniffling, both of them overcome with emotion. Eliza held onto him as tightly as she could, she didn’t know if she would ever really let him go.

“I love you both so much.”


End file.
